


Can You Slow Down So I Can Catch Up?

by TheElvishTrekkie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Interviews, PA, What am I doing, enjoy, have fun, helping the avengers, i'll add tags and characters as i go, moving into the tower, not sure, personal assistant, quicksilver - Freeform, this will not be pre-planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader goes to Avengers Tower for an interview. </p>
<p>(I have no idea where this is going, but I'm welcoming you all to join me on this unplanned adventure!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Slow Down So I Can Catch Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm kind of excited for this one, cause I'm totally in love with Pietro right now. I am not going to plan this beforehand, I'm just gonna write it as I go. I am open to you guys suggesting little things you might like to see as I go. Also, I feel like this will be written as an explicit fic, but I'll update everything as I post.
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies!

Deep breaths, you told yourself.

Deep breaths.

You sat in your car outside of the most exciting and magical place on Earth: Avengers Tower.

Reaching over to the passenger seat, you grabbed the portfolio that contained your resume. (Y/n) (L/n), Personal Assistant. Graduated from Yale. An internship and your current job as experience. Anything would be better than working for your boss – especially if you got to spend time in the Avengers Tower. 

The position had opened only two days ago. Tony Stark wanted an assistant. You had hesitated when it had been posted at your boss’s firm, but quickly decided that it didn’t matter that you wouldn’t get the job – it wouldn’t hurt to apply. When you were called about coming in from the interview, you thought that couldn’t possibly hurt either. You had told your boss that you applied. He said you would be an idiot not to. 

Entering the building, you joined the hordes of women waiting for interview themselves. You spied a few men, but they were outnumbered at least twenty to one.

A female voice came out of the walls, instantly silencing the crowd. 

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. The interviews will now begin. When your name is called, please make your way to the elevator on the right. Ms. Mill,” the Scottish accent called. “Mr. Stark is ready for you upstairs.”

Mr. Stark.

Your blood ran cold. Never had it crossed your mind who might be interviewing you. Somehow that made it more terrifying, the knowledge that you would meet Iron Man today. The idea of leaving now did cross your mind, but you were already here so why the hell not.

\--------------------

The worst part wasn’t the interview. By far the worst part was how long it took before your name was called. As the room emptied, you had begun to assume that the elevator on the left went down to the garage. You had also memorized the patterns on the tile floor, and decided on the exact colour of the walls down to a shade of a shade of blue. 

Three hours and twenty-seven minutes. 

When your name was called, you jumped up and hurried over to the open lift. You smoothed your pencil skirt and buttoned your blazer. Your slightly-warped reflection looked good on the wall of the elevator.

Your floor was there too soon for you and before the doors opened the disembodied voice spoke again.

“Ms. (L/n) to see you, Mr. Stark.”

The doors opened onto a room about as large as the entire floor. It was bright, clean, and spacious. But you didn’t expect it to be a living room instead of an office. You also didn’t expect to come face to face with an entire team of smiling Avengers. 

\------------------------

Mr. Stark stood to greet you. He shook your hand and led you over to the sitting area.

“How about you take a seat over there, (Y/n)?” Mr. Stark motioned to a lone chair in the odd circle, facing him.

“Thank you,” you answered automatically, trying not to fall into the chair as you sat, knees shaking.

Mr. Stark took his own seat and leaned back. “So what can you bring to the table as our assistant?”

“I have a degree from Yale, and three years of experience PA-ing for Gerome Haus. I have my resume right-” you froze. Mr. Stark furrowed his brow. In your hurry to get into the elevator, you must have left your portfolio in the lobby.

“Are you alright, (Y/n)?” 

You took a deep breath and smiled up at Mr. Stark. “I seem to have left my resume in the lobby. I apologize, and I can email it to you if you would like.”

Mr. Stark’s face grew dark. “That won’t be necessary.” 

“How are you with dealing with paperwork?” Mr. Rogers leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands. 

“I have experience dealing with paperwork in lots of different areas – anywhere from legal documents to invitations to events.”

“That sounds like exactly what we need.” Mr. Stark stood. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, please escort Ms. (L/n) to her car.”

“Yes, boss.” The voice spoke again.

You stood, shaking Mr. Stark’s hand again. “I hope you realise that we’re only continuing the interviews to be polite. You’re hired.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. When am I to start?” you exchanged grins. 

“Tomorrow, if you like. You’ll be given your own rooms in the Tower so you can be here whenever we need help. And my name is Tony.”

“Tomorrow, then. Tony.” You smiled, heading towards the elevator. 

Your life was taking a very interesting turn. It would take a while before you knew if this turn would be a good one or not. 

\------------------------------------

The next day you were met with a moving team outside of your house and a very suave Tony handing you a coffee. 

“Thanks,” you accepted the cup with a smile. “I guess I’m moving in right away, then?” 

“Yup. You won’t have to pay rent if you live there, plus these guys are great with moving everything. Nothing will be broken, and you’ll have all your things by the tonight. Shall we?” He clicked a button on his keychain and his expensive Audi rolled up. 

“We shall.” You slid delicately into the passenger seat when he opened the door for you, admiring the sleek design of the orange car. 

The ride to the Tower was pleasant, as Tony had rolled down the windows and was blasting Black Sabbath from the stereo. 

\-----------------------------------

You were shown to your office, which was actually on its own floor. It had its own huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub and complicated looking shower. Tony gave you a rundown on the paperwork that was already on your desk and your salary. Your eyes went wide, but you didn’t argue with the obscenely high numbers, knowing it would be no use. 

“But for this week, how about you just hang out and get to know the team? You’ll be helping all of us out at some point or another, and it’s good to build your relationships now so that none of them will be hesitant to ask for your help. Sound good?” Tony’s eyes glinted mischievously. 

“Sounds great. Building relationships is the first big thing to do when you have a new job.” You smiled and followed Tony back to the living room where you first had your interview. You were introduced to them one by one. Steve Rogers, or Captain America; his friend Bucky, the Winter Soldier; Thor of Asgard; Loki of Asgard; Falcon, or Sam Wilson; Bruce Banner, genius and Hulk; Clint, father of three and excellent archer; Wanda, the Scarlett Witch; her twin brother, Pietro; and Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. 

“Hello everyone. I’m excited to be working with all of you. Tony’s told me that today I won’t be in my office working – I’m supposed to get to know you guys. I hope we can all be friends.”

Sam laughed. “I’m sure you’ll become part of our uncoordinated family soon.”

“Maybe I can help with the ‘uncoordinated’ part.” You smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows, impressed. 

“We’ll just have to see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests for fics, and I'm also taking suggestions for little things to happen in the future of this fic. Should they get a kitten? Who should the reader become closest friends with as the fic goes on? Sam? Thor? Bucky? Natasha? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
